


我自己的爱达荷

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 20





	我自己的爱达荷

*我自己的爱达荷

*  
金泰亨盯着他毛茸茸的脑袋看。  
名门望族的儿子，含着金汤勺出生，娇生惯养的大少爷给自己口，所以还有什么不满足的呢。  
田柾国吸着他不肯放，滚烫得舌尖舔他的那个眼，嘴巴一吞一吞出发淫靡得声音，连着精液想把他的灵魂也一同吞进胃里。  
金泰亨推他，可是他被田柾国口的没了力气，像是猫在挠痒。  
田柾国抓过他的手扣在关节里。  
金泰亨觉得自己像是个原本躺在垃圾堆里的一件垃圾，残羹剩饭，快餐盒、一次性筷子或者是用过的避孕套，肮脏、龌龊、不堪，可是田柾国却当他像个宝贝一样。  
田柾国抬起眉眼看他，是动情的，很色情也很深情。

他们是怎么相遇的呢？  
金泰亨仰起纤长的脖颈，翻着白眼盯着天花板的灯看，脑子里是快要高潮的天旋地转。  
是在街头，那时已经入秋了，可是当天金泰亨却只穿着单衣，因为他没钱买衣服。  
这是他时隔一年后的开工，因为他上一次被吓坏了。  
一年前那是他刚入行没多久，穿的很艳丽，戴着耳饰，他很漂亮，站在街边不出一会儿便会有人示意他上车。  
那次是一个四十多岁得外国男人，长得还算英俊，蓝色的眼睛，穿着一身考究的西装，那个时候的金泰亨刚做这个，什么都不太懂，他缺钱又抱着侥幸心理，看着男人体面，便上了车。

金泰亨不是没想过做这个会遇上性变态或者杀人犯。  
男人把他绑在酒店的床上，他被蒙着眼睛嘴里塞着球淌着口水，两颗乳头被夹子夹的发红充血，龟头下面扎着根线，他流着虚汗忍着疼发出呜咽的哭声，男人很兴奋，用假阳具捅他下面，没有润滑，金泰亨觉得自己像是被五马分尸。  
男人喘着粗气看着他被凌虐后的裸体，后庭里塞着跳蛋和自慰棒的模样自慰，然后再全数射在他的脸上。  
自那之后金泰亨很长时间都没再做过皮肉生意。  
田柾国是他开工后的第一个客人。  
田柾国骑着摩托轰隆隆地就停在了街边，拿下头盔后点起了烟。  
在这里做生意很简单，你只要站在这里，有车停下来，车里的人和你对视你就可以上车。  
可是田柾国没看金泰亨，也没看这条街上站着的其他男妓。

金泰亨觉得田柾国长的还挺帅，黑色的皮衣，里面穿着件深色格纹的衬衫，金泰亨思考着，要是被对方操了还拿了钱怎么都算不上吃亏。  
可是田柾国没看他一眼，低头默默地抽了两根烟，久了金泰亨觉得没了意思，他现在需要的是一张能睡的床，和几百块钱，所以干谁或着被谁干他都无所谓，所以当黑色轿车停下来时他走过去了，可是田柾国却丢了手里的第三根烟用靴子踩灭后拉过他的胳膊走向了自己的摩托车。  
田柾国把唯一的头盔给了他。

他们进了一家旅馆，田柾国一进屋就吻他，很温柔，田柾国的嘴唇很柔软，金泰亨是第一次遇到和他差不多年纪的男孩。  
田柾国将他抱起顶着门背，手捏着他的两瓣臀肉揉捏，不同于金泰亨之前遇到的那些有性虐倾向的客人，田柾国像是在揉捏一坨面团。  
金泰亨被亲的舒服，觉得自己像是一艘徜徉在太平洋里的一艘小船，他躺在船舱里抬头仰望夜空，而田柾国的眼睛则是闪耀的星光。

他们第一次时没有交流，除了田柾国刺穿身体时金泰亨发出的呻吟声和对方射精时的喘息声外，整个房间一晚上就只剩下了黏糊的抽插声和肉拍肉的响声。  
做完后田柾国不仅抱着他入睡，早上走前还在床头放了三千块钱和一张便条，他把便条揉乱了扔进垃圾桶里坐在床边数着钱，这是金泰亨第一次收到这么多钱。  
他当天买了件外套，付完拖欠了两个月的房租和水电，剩下的全寄回了老家。  
很快，他又没钱了。  
几天后他又站在了街边，穿着新买的外套。

第二次时田柾国开的沃尔沃的SUV，刚从父亲公司酒会出来，还穿着笔挺的西装。  
田柾国按下车窗坐在里面盯着坐在台阶上喝着可乐的金泰亨看，盯的金泰亨心里发怵。  
田柾国那天给他在便条上留了手机号码，金泰亨一般不和客人做第二次，一是怕麻烦，二是怕感情。  
不是没有客人和他求爱，可是金泰亨却恶心的很，在街边寻男妓的混蛋懂个屁的爱。  
金泰亨喝完最后一口可乐捏扁了罐子丢进垃圾桶后上了田柾国的车。

田柾国把车停在地下停车场，调整了座椅把他压在身下，解开他的裤子掏出还疲软的阴茎手握在手里撸动，舌头舔他的乳首，舌尖在殷红的花蕾上打圈撩的他挺起腰身喘气。  
田柾国很耐心，给他扩张，后庭涂了润滑液戴了安全套后才顶进去，但是金泰亨还是感觉到了田柾国机械的活塞运动和上次有些不同。  
田柾国好像在他的身上发泄着怒气，一下一下的用力顶他，捏着他的下巴问他是不是上次给的钱不够。  
金泰亨有一瞬间的发愣，下一秒后又被顶的高潮，  
胳膊下意识地圈紧田柾国的脖子尖叫，最后射在对方的腹肌上。  
田柾国事后给了他五千，还强硬地给他手机通讯录里存了联系方式。

不论田柾国给金泰亨多少钱，那些钱总能一夜消失。  
因为金泰亨的身后有一堆吸血的虫子，以食他的肉喝他的血生存。  
他的家人在他的身体里挖了个窟窿，他怎么都填不满。

他们见很多次面，每次都会做爱。  
一般都在旅馆和酒店，偶尔在金泰亨破旧的出租房里。  
田柾国掐着金泰亨的腰冲撞，摇着他的小床吱呀作响。  
金泰亨睡在田柾国胳膊里埋冤他太用力床要坏了，第二天田柾国让人给他送了张新床。  
田柾国在他的屋里留下痕迹，丢进洗衣机里的内裤，楼下小卖部买的牙刷，大一码的拖鞋，第二双筷子等等。  
田柾国会定期往他的卡里打钱，一个月一万，不多不少。  
金泰亨站在ATM机前数着卡里的余额，心里思索着，这算是长期卖淫还是包养。  
“我这算是被你包养了吗？”  
他趴在田柾国的耳边喘息。  
“是交往，你说是包养也行。”  
田柾国摸着他的背，刚射完精的阴茎又在里面轻柔地捅了几下。

金泰亨突然就害怕了，他想起了今天在银行汇钱时接到的那通老家打来的电话。  
泰亨，最近是不是日子过的好了，再多汇点钱回来吧，你哥哥生意做的不好，手头紧。  
金泰亨把田柾国连同那几条内裤，牙刷通通丢到了门外。  
田柾国砸金泰亨的门，金泰亨让对方滚。

*  
他早就尝遍了孤独得滋味。  
那是一种地下室的味道，潮湿刺鼻，抑或是水沟，雨天过后所有的泥泞都会流进那个黑色的洞里。  
他不需要爱情，他也不应该有爱情，他是如此肮脏，恶心，是病菌，就让他这样活下去吧，虽然他知道自己可能不经意间就死在了哪间旅馆或者酒店的床上。

他又回了街头上了中年男人的车。  
他们到了一家旅馆，男人让他先进去，金泰亨一开门入眼看到的是田柾国，田柾国坐在里面看着他。  
他转身想逃，田柾国冲上来，满脸愠怒，把他丢到床上，擒着他得手腕先是恶狠狠地居高俯视他接着眼神又柔和了下来。  
“你家人不会再找你麻烦了。”  
田柾国说。  
“所以不要再逃避了。”  
田柾国温柔地摸他的脸，低下头亲吻他的鼻子和眉毛。  
“我知道你在害怕什么，金泰亨。”

田柾国拇指拭了点他射出来的东西放进嘴里，接着和他接吻。  
一手的手指探进他的后庭里搅动，另一手的食指放进他的嘴里，嘴唇贴在他的脖子后面一点一点地轻吻，在他的耳边吐气。  
“所以，你要是让我再在街上看到你，我保证把你操的下不了床，听见没？”  
其实第二次做完后金泰亨就没打算再上别人的车。  
金泰亨下狠心咬了一口田柾国放在他嘴里的食指，田柾国被他咬的疼，嘶了一声也只是把他顶的更深。  
“田柾国，我是为了钱和男人做爱。”  
金泰亨舔田柾国刚刚被他用牙齿咬过的地方，有些血腥味，他吮了几下把指头吐了出来，转过脸手捏着对方的下巴凑近了接吻，嘴里分泌着唾液，分开时拉出晶莹的丝液，他又亲了一下田柾国的下巴后说话。  
“田柾国，你以后不用再付我钱。”


End file.
